


Missed You

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, Humor, Language, Late Valentine, M/M, Modern AU, Oral, Uke Zoro, Valentine's One-Shot, late night sex, sanzo - Freeform, typical sanji/zoro bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a big deal. They could miss a Valentine... but apparently a certain cook simply could not have that, even if seas were in the way. It's sort of weird, but Zoro doesn't mind one bit.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This was supposed to be out in time for Valentine's, but with school and the ever increasing complication of my health problems, it was late. I apologize for the lack of activity in my writing lately, I've been, as stated back there, having some pretty bad health problems involving what we believe are ulcers, and it's been next to impossible to see a doctor with a wait period of three months or more. It's finally not as horrifically painful, I can actually sit down at my computer and write (and do school work), but I believe my poor health has been affecting how my mind feels. I basically feel too sick all the time, have been missing classes (usually from pain), and now I'm really behind in HW. But, I couldn't concentrate tonight and thought maybe finishing this would help boost my mood some so that I can concentrate.
> 
> Anyway, just wanted explain. Not that it's particularly important.
> 
> So, without further ado! Enjoy the one-shot! I feel super out of shape in my writing on this one, in fact, I started mixing past and present tense in here through a couple paragraphs and couldn't believe I did that without even realizing. lol I'm not particularly happy with how this one came out, it feels under my usual bar of smut, but I gotta start getting back into the grove somewhere. I hope that it's enjoyable despite that! I'll do my best to get back to my usual activity and whatnot. The more I post and write, the happier I think I'll be. 
> 
> I apologize for all the crap I just wrote. lol Enjoy the fic!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It had not been a big deal, not really. Things happened, life happened, traditions changed, and people simply… changed. They had used to spend every Valentine's together, and when they had moved in together, the cook had taken it upon himself to make their Valentine's memorable. But, well… life happened. Sanji had been given an opportunity to take part in some superb cooking program outside the country, that not only would improve his already miraculous skill in the kitchen, but make it much easier to attain his dream of opening his own restaurant. 

But still… three months was a long time, and of course, he wasn't due back until the 18th of the month, which meant that Valentine's wasn't going to happen. It had been… sort of lonely. Zoro hadn't realized, just how much he had gotten used to having the blonde around. He had spent most of his life alone, aside from his adoptive father he had never really been close with anyone, had been a lone wolf as it were. At first, back in high school, it had been annoying, having the blonde always bothering him, being the damn social butterfly that he was, not to mention being stubborn as hell about a date. But, he had gotten used to apparently, and for the first time in a very long while, he actually felt lonely. Going to work day in and day out was routine, but now it was a solitary and quiet one without the knowledge that the cook would be home in the evening. There was none of that boisterous energy from the blonde to liven up his days. Dammit, he missed the ass.

“Damn cook,” Zoro growled as he ended his unanswered call when it went to voicemail… again. He had tried calling a few times, since it was Valentine's, and he knew exactly the face and the voice the cook would be using on him if he hadn't at least said something on this day. But! He hadn't been able to get the blonde to answer at all! Zoro snorted from his place on the couch and crossed his hulking arms over his heavily muscled chest in annoyance. Whatever, the cook couldn't get all pissy- _he had tried_. It was almost ten, and he was honestly tired of trying.

Zoro turned the T.V. off and sighed as he stood from the couch in the living room of their one room apartment and started toward the short hall to the bedroom. He was trying to ignore it, but he was a little unnerved. The cook, following his personality, would have been anxiously waiting all damn day for his call, especially on such a day. Zoro grabbed his gray tank top and yanked off, exposing the defined network of muscles sculpting out his chest, stomach, and sides, and threw the shirt to the floor without care, something Sanji had always lectured him about. He had gotten good about not doing that, but apparently with the blonde's absence, he had picked up the habit again. Zoro shimmied out of the jeans the blonde had bought for him one birthday, proclaiming they made his legs and ass look sexy, and crawled into bed with the decision that he would call first thing in the morning, and if the cook answered, he was gonna chew his ass out big time. He turned the light off, got himself comfortable on his side, and drifted into sleep, despite his annoyance. Valentine's hadn't used to matter, but dammit, apparently now it did.

There was a heaviness around him, and Zoro twitched when he could have sworn the bed had jerked, but then again, perhaps he had jerked in his sleep. He shifted his shoulder and pressed his head more comfortably into the pillow when he felt the cool press of what he knew were lips, to his neck. A breath caught in his chest and he tensed in bed when the lips kissed down the side of his throat, moving down to his shoulder. And the smell of a very familiar cologne pressed in around him as a strong hand slid up under the pillow to grip his own.

“Relax, it's just me,” was whispered against his flesh and Zoro felt his heart leap and race in his chest as he turned his head forward and his lips were kissed. He grunted, the intimate smell of his cook smothering him as he pulled himself to lie on his back while the blonde moved himself out of the way, but did not relent in what were quickly becoming feverish kisses. From his lips, down to his chin, and as what had become customary to the contact, Zoro tilted his head back to allow the blonde to plant kisses down the length of his throat to his collar bone. It felt so good, he hadn't felt the blonde's lips in two and a half months. But… what was he doing back home?

“Zoro,” was breathed, voice barely constrained of its want, and filled with desperate passion. Zoro lifted his arms, groping through the darkness until he found what he assumed was the blonde's shoulder with his left hand, and his side with his right.

“Cook,” Zoro whispered as the blonde continued to place wet kisses down to his chest, inducing soft spidering shudders through his body as his breath quickened with his fast beating heart.

“You're not supposed to be here,” he said in between heavy breaths as his body grew hot and his cock started to swell in his boxers in prospect of what the cook's actions promised. Sanji kissed his way lower as Zoro's hands slid to his shoulders while his sides were gripped by the chef.

“I couldn't take it anymore,” he answered and Zoro grunted.

“What?” Sanji sighed and stopped his trajectory and slid back up, pushing his body flush against the larger man, and Zoro realized that the blonde had already stripped naked. Sanji cupped his face with his hands and kissed his lips again before running his fingers up into the sides of his hair.

“I missed you so fucking bad. And it got so much worse when I solidly felt that I wasn't gonna be able to see you today,” he whispered and kissed the larger man again, “so I left early.” Zoro glowered at the blonde and huffed.

“Baby,” he grunted, and despite the dark of the bedroom, he knew the blonde had a large grin spreading his lips.

“You missed me too, admit it,” Sanji laughed. Zoro grunted and reached for the lamp, but the blonde's hand intercepted his.

“I wanna do it like this,” he informed and Zoro glowered back over in the cook's direction.

“I know you're making a face at me. Too bad. You can have me all you want in the light come dawn. But for tonight, I wanna focus only on sensation, on smell.”

“So no visuals huh?” Zoro asked, an off kilter grin stretching his lips into a smirk.

“None, whatsoever,” he confirmed. 

“Fine.” And his lips were kissed again, though this time, he opened his mouth and the cook's greedy tongue plunged inside without relent, brushing and stroking against his own in a well known and familiar dance they had learned together. It had been too long, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed his cook's smell, his taste. Zoro ran his hands up into the blonde's hair and threaded them through soft locks, drawing a pleasured, needy groan from his lover as hips rotated against his own and pleasure shot through his body and he moaned, rubbing his hardening cock up against the blonde's own with increased fervor.

“Fuck,” Sanji breathed when he broke lips before kissing him again and their hips continued to grind against one another, creating delicious friction that had their hearts racing faster and bodies hot. Sanji pulled from his lips and kissed his chin and down to his shoulder again, and both sighed when their bodies separated as the blonde planted impatient, but loving kisses down the length of his muscled torso down lower to the band of his tented boxers. Ah, it had been so long, his own hand and fingers certainly didn't do a very good job emulating the sensation of actually being with his chef, and Zoro was sure Sanji felt the same way.

Sanji kissed the bulge in the boxers before him, and an appreciative groan passed from his lover's lips. It had been too long, he had missed Zoro's presence so much, emotional and physical. He couldn't wait to embrace his boyfriend with all the passion and affection he had been bottling up since the first night he had gone to bed and found himself occupying a space all by himself, something he hadn't done since high school. Zoro had always been there, to occupy that space, to make him feel complete, warm, together. 

Sanji grabbed the band and pulled the boxers down as he lowered his face down and brushed his tongue up against the vein that ran along the underside of the hard dick that had been freed. A low moan issued from Zoro's mouth, followed by a pant as he pulled the boxers down further and ran his soft, wet, warm tongue up over to the already leaking head, and a twitch assailed his lover's hips. Sanji pulled free with reluctance and pulled the material down and off Zoro's legs with a little aid from the man before tossing them to the floor, to join his own clothes that he had stripped off as soon as he had seen Zoro on the bed. He normally was appalled by such behavior, and had gotten Zoro out of the habit of just dumping his clothes on the floor, but tonight, he just didn't care. Other things had more importance in his mind.

It was a shame in some ways, that he couldn't see that gorgeous body under him, but, he could enjoy the sensation, the feel of every little twitch, the feel of skin, of warmth, smell every carnal scent, hear every little sound without any distractions. He would just have to enjoy ogling Zoro in the morning.

Sanji made his way back up and after feeling his lover's muscled hips, knew exactly where his prize lay, impatiently without a doubt. Sanji slid his hand to his love's pelvic region and gripped the hot blooded dick and massaged it in his fingers, which drew a low, throaty groan from his love. It made his blood boil, made his cock ache, throb for the feeling of wanting to be inside him, moving in him, pleasuring him. He so loved that moment, when Zoro felt him, and they both felt that great pleasure together, he had missed it for too long. 

Zoro moaned when the blonde squeezed and stroked his cock and his breath caught a moment when he felt tongue slide over the sensitive, wet head of his dick, and his back twitched, followed by a jerk of his hips. It was a little strange, not really being able to see, but the feeling of the blonde as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock while he was swallowed down was amazing, electrifying, and pleasure rushed through his blood. Hot, wet, and soft, and ah! Dammit, the cook was fucking amazing with that tongue of his as he sucked his way down, swallowing him whole before sucking his way back up to pay special care to the head, and a shudder rippled through twitching muscles as his body misted in sweat. He had been too lonely, too pent up over the time they had been apart, and this was honestly a little of an overload. The way the blonde worked that sucking mouth of his, sliding those tightly closed lips up and down his cock as he bobbed his head while working tongue was mind twisting. Sanji's thumbs massaged his hips for a moment before slowly stroking down in between his thighs, and the spidering shudder across his skin was enlightening as the cook continued to suck and lick at his cock like a dog working on a favored bone. So hot, boiling, and so damn good, it was twisting so tight and wonderful, he was getting close to losing it, though he was very sure that was the blonde's ardent intention.

“S-Sanji!” he gasped, hands gripping the damp sheets under him as the blonde's right hand slid down, and he twitched when he felt fingers graze the skin between the cheeks of his ass, without a doubt moving toward a favored destination. The chef hummed and Zoro shuddered, a low, throaty moan passing from his open mouth; damn cook knew how to get him good. The blonde's hands pulled away away and Zoro picked up the sound of a lid snapping open and grunted as an off kilter grin stretched his lips in the dark, the blonde had certainly been hoping for his cooperation to have had that prepared already. The chef's hands came back and a shiver spidered across the skin of the backs of his thighs and ass as cool, wet fingers slipped in against the puckered muscles of his hole. Zoro grunted and shifted his knees wider apart, spreading himself open wider as the blonde released his cock with a lewd pop that drew another grunt from the larger of the two. 

“Antsy, cook?” Zoro asked, and he knew the blonde was grinning, probably like a madman, as he rubbed his fingers against the muscles, and a shudder zipped up his spine. It had been a while since he had felt the cook's fingers there, they weren't the same as his own, or any toy he could stick up his ass, the life and movements of the blonde's hands were fascinating and exhilarating, much better than anything he could do to himself. The push against his muscles drew forth a twitch of his hips and a groan vibrated from the back of his throat in anticipation as his muscles relaxed and spread open around the penetrating digit. 

“There we go,” was whispered by the cook as he slid forward over Zoro's body and kissed his lips as he sunk his finger completely into the warm, snug hole he so desired to push himself into.

“It's been so long, I really missed you,” Sanji murmured against the larger man's lips before kissing him again, passionate but tender, dear. “I missed everything about you, even the annoying parts.” He added and Zoro grunted as he kissed the chef back as that well learned finger pumped in and out of him before rubbing up against that bundle of nerves and a groan of pleasure spilled from his mouth as his cock throbbed worse with arousal. 

“You damn cook,” Zoro grunted and gave a buck of his hips, which he followed with an annoyed hiss.

“Just hurry up and fuck me, moron,” he growled and despite the dimness, he knew that the blonde was smiling, warm and tender down at him. His mouth was kissed one last time, a tongue dipping in against his own for a chaste brush before the chef pulled away and a small hiss wrestled out of Zoro's throat when the cook worked in a second finger, moving more quickly in stretching him.

“Just be patient.” Sanji chuckled. “I'll hurry as much as I'm willing.” The spread of his muscles was felt intimately and Zoro grit his teeth. Without a doubt, though he had entertained himself a little when the cook had been gone, it was still nothing compared to actually having the cook, and the discomfort was his own fault for being impatient. The blonde removed his fingers and Zoro adjusted his hips a little as he spread his legs a little wider while the cook popped the lid to the lube open again. After a few seconds of the chef slicking himself up, Zoro felt the blonde move in between his legs as he ran his hands up and then down his muscled thighs. He swallowed, wanting to get things going already as his body and dick begged for the pleasure of having his chef inside him, thrusting, rubbing, delivering the most carnal of pleasures.

“I've missed you much,” Sanji breathed as he lifted Zoro's legs around his waist, and he secured them there as the blonde moved forward, and he felt the wet head of the blonde's dick press against his slicked hole. A jolt zipped up Zoro's spine and lust shot through his body, making his cock ache against his belly as the blonde pushed forward and a low groan passed his lips as he felt himself spread open wide around Sanji's dick. It was exhilarating, maddening to have his body invaded by his lover, and the low, breathy moan that issued from the man on top of him made it all the hotter. Zoro pulled with his legs, urging the blonde to move faster. 

He could feel it, feel the blonde's cock pushing deeper, and the moment that delicious cock rubbed against his sweet spot Zoro jerked on the bed with a breathy grunt, followed by an impatient moan and a thrust of his hips. Sanji steeled over Zoro on his hands, his eyes closed tight, his breath caught before he managed to open his eyes and draw in a shaky breath. Even in the dimness, Zoro could somehow feel the warmth in the blonde's gaze as his lips were kissed before the chef's hips drew back, pulling his cock backward, which drew a pleased breath from the larger man as he lifted his arms to the blonde's shoulders. The shove of dick hard into his ass hole, rubbing against that sweet spot hard and oh so perfectly had the effect of Zoro's back jerking as a shudder passed through his muscles. A loud, huffed moan break from his open mouth as his head snapped back onto the pillow, and Sanji groaned above him as he set into an increasingly faster pace. 

“S-Sanji!” Zoro gasped and Sanji groaned as the beat of his hips increased, rubbing his cock fast and hard into the tight, wanting body under him, and Zoro was only too willing, too energized to do anything but demand for more with yanks and pulls on the blonde's body.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Sanji hissed as he thrust faster, harder, making sure to keep his angle just right so that Zoro gasped out, moaned, and growled as he bucked and clawed at his shoulders. Zoro was a rather quiet guy, rather reserved in a lot of ways, but when he rubbed the man just right with his dick, he came to life, brimming with vitality and expression. In some ways he loved that the most, there was a Zoro that only he saw, that only he could experience, and it made loving Zoro all the more inviting, precious, even special. Sanji continued to pump his cock into his lover's body, enjoying the tight muscles stroking his cock as Zoro's body jerked and bounced on the bed, bringing with it the creak of the springs and the light thump of the headboard against the wall when he got rough enough. 

“Cook!” Zoro snapped and the blonde groaned, loving the way the tension in Zoro's voice mimicked the growing tension in his body as pleasure worked through every muscle, building him up to that dam that was sure to break. Sanji dipped his head down and bit on his lover's neck, and Zoro gasped, back arching sharply. The blonde released the abused flesh and quickly adjusted his balance on his left hand. Zoro growled and pulled with his muscle thick legs, wanting more rubbing against that treasured spot, and Sanji groaned, lust and pleasure boiling through every nerve in his body, affecting the sensation in his cock as he grabbed the man's neglected dick and gave it a squeeze. Another sharp sound that mixed into an unexpected moan broke from Zoro's mouth and the blonde moaned in return, loving the affects that Zoro so easily had on him to heighten the moment of passion and pleasure.

“Sanji!” Zoro moaned, and Sanji growled, loving the powerful shock of lust and pleasure through his body as he started to quickly jack his lover off. Zoro moaned, breath breaking in fast and erratic beats as his nails dug into the blonde's flesh. It wasn't unusual, for Sanji to find scratches or other such marks, even bruises on his body, and in some ways he welcomed it, it made their sex all the more real, all the more alive. Zoro was alive, and it made him feel alive.

“Zoro!” Sanji hissed and Zoro moaned, hands pulling from the blonde's throbbing shoulders to grab at his own hair as his body rocked on the mattress to the rapid punching of the cook's hips thrusting his cock hard and fast into his pliant body. It was building so high, growing so tight, so hot, it was close to breaking. Sanji pumped Zoro's dick faster, and he knew the moment it would happen, as Zoro suddenly jerked, hips wrenching against him as a breathless cry followed a sharp intake of breath while hot cum shot from the cock in his grip and splattered over the man's chest. Zoro's muscles wound tight and Sanji gave a guttural moan as the muscles of the hole he thrust into tightened around him, pulling and squeezing him with delicious friction as he worked to shove his cock back and forth into the spasming muscles until with a low, wonderful crush into his body, orgasm hit. Sanji steeled over Zoro, resting on shaking arms as orgasm crashed against him and he came hard into the prone body under him with a breathless moan. Once the tension left his muscles, the blonde let himself sag down and rolled to the middle of the bed behind Zoro. Both remained still a moment, panting and feeling the slickness of the sweat drenching their bodies. 

After a moment, the blonde rolled onto his side and scooted over toward Zoro. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to get the message, as it was typical of him, and rolled over with his back toward the chef. Sanji then stuck his left arm under Zoro's side and wrapped his other around the man's midsection as he pressed close and both lifted their knees, effectively spooning, as Sanji always demanded after sex.

“Happy now?” Zoro asked and the blonde grinned wide and happy.

“Yes. Happy Valentine's, Zoro.” It was quiet a moment as Zoro lifted his head from off his pillow.

“It's not Valentine's anymore. It's passed midnight,” he informed and Sanji huffed.

“It's the thought that counts!” 

“Sure, whatever, baby cook.” Sanji frowned.

“You know, sometimes you really can be the worst! I missed you so much I rushed back here for Valentine's! And **_this_** is how you treat me! I feel abused!” Zoro grunted.

“Yeah, right.”

“Marimo bastard.”

“Shitty cook.” It was quiet a moment again and Sanji pouted at Zoro's back.

“...you missed me, right?” It was silent a moment and the blonde felt his spirits fall more. What a great way to end his Valentine's, after midnight or not. But then, in the dark of the room as he started to drift into a somewhat unhappy sleep, he heard whispered sleepily from in front of him.

“I missed you too.”

Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. Zoro still didn't think it was something to get so bent out of shape over. But go figure, of course the cook would. But still… he did miss him. Hopefully it wouldn't make his head any bigger than it already was. Even if he was giving in… just this once.


End file.
